The present invention relates generally to an improved system for stabilizing retaining wall structures, and particularly retaining wall structures which comprise a plurality of individual blocks stacked in an array of superimposed rows. More particularly, the present invention relates to improved connector devices which provide and facilitate attachment between selected individual blocks and a remotely positioned stable anchoring assembly. By way of explanation, the stable anchoring assembly may typically be in the form of a geogrid, mesh, deadman, or the like, with the anchoring assembly normally being disposed in on-site soils which typically contain corrosion inducing salts and the like.
Retaining walls are in general use for a wide variety of applications, including virtually any application where it is necessary to hold or retain earth to prevent erosion or undesired washing of a sloped surface or for general landscaping purposes. Examples of such applications further include retaining walls designed for configuring contours for various landscaping projects, as well as those for protecting surfaces of roadways, walkways, or the like from eroded soil and earth. Because of their physical structure and for protection of the wall from excessive hydrostatic pressures, the wall is normally separated from on-site soils by a buffer zone of clean granular backfill, such as, for example, crushed rock, binder rock, or the like. Such buffer zones assist in drainage, while at the same time assist in reducing hydrostatic pressure against the wall.
In order to achieve proper stabilization of the erected retaining wall, a geogrid, deadman, wire mesh system, or other anchoring means buried remotely from the retaining wall and disposed within the on-site soil is utilized to positionably stabilize, hold, or otherwise restrain individual blocks or groups of blocks forming the array against movement or motion. Selected blocks comprising the wall are coupled to the anchoring means. Various forms of coupling means have been utilized in the past, they have typically been designed to be captured within the block structure, and thereafter fixed directly to the anchoring means. Little, if any, length adjustment has been possible in the coupling means, thereby making the interconnection less than convenient. As such, the ultimate interconnecting operation can be time consuming due to the necessity of configuring coupling means to fit the block wall. Also in those coupling devices which are permanently fixed to the block, pallet stacking densities of blocks to be shipped may be reduced. The present invention facilitates the interconnection process by utilizing a coupling means which includes a standard keeper frame together with elongated couplers of adjustable or assorted lengths. Individual blocks comprising the retaining wall structure are provided with a hollow core along with an access bore extending from the rear block surface to the inner wall of the core. This arrangement makes it possible to utilize a single block structure which may be tightly palletized as any standard block design, with the block having a structure which facilitates secure attachment of the coupling means to individual blocks, with the coupling means being, in turn, produced conveniently in selective and appropriate lengths for ready attachment or fastening to the stable anchoring assembly.